This invention is concerned with an apparatus for the high volume, scrapless production of pie, tart, quiche and similar crusts in individual pans. It is particularly concerned with such an apparatus using a hydraulic press having multi-head crust forming dies.
An object of this invention is a multi-head pastry crust press in which the dough is loaded in pre-portioned quantities into individual crust pans which are placed in a precision dimensioned carrier tray so that the individual pans of dough do not have to be rehandled during crust formation, baking, filling and other operations to minimize labor costs.
An object of this invention is a precision dimensioned carrier tray for individual dough pans, which carrier tray becomes an integral part of the multi-head forming press to insure precision alignment of the individual dough pans with the dies thereby preventing pressure deformation of incorrectly supported individual crust pans.
Another object of this invention is a multi-head hydraulic press using a carrier tray which automatically aligns the individual crust pans with the dies.
Other objects of the invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.